czerwona_krolowafandomcom-20200214-history
Mare Barrow
Mare Molly Barrow '- główna bohaterka i narratorka serii. Jest córką Daniela i Ruth Barrowów, siostrą Gisy, Bree, Tramy'ego i Shade'a. Przez pierwszą część, znana jako Mareena Tytaniusz. Posiada umiejętności nadprzyrodzone, tak jak Srebrni, lecz jej krew jest czerwona. Biografia Wczesne życie Mare urodziła się 17 listopada 302 roku Nowej Ery w ubogiej wiosce w regionie Capital, zwanej Pale. Była czwartym dziecko Daniela i Ruth Barrow, młodszą siostrą Shade'a, Bree'ego i Tramy'ego. Miała także młodszą siostrę Gisę. Od dzieciństwa przyjaźniła się z chłopakiem z sąsiedztwa, Kilornem Warrenem. Czerwona Królowa Plan ucieczki Kiedy mistrz jej przyjaciela, Kilorna zmarł, chłopak został zmuszony udać się na służbę do wojska. Mare nie chcąc do tego dopuścić, postanawia uciec wraz z przyjacielem z wioski. Zwraca się więc po pomoc do starca Willa Pukawki, który przewozi nielegalny towar. Podczas wizyty u Willa, spotyka Farley, członkinię Szkarłatnej Gwardii, czyli Czerwonych buntowników. Farley zgadza się im pomóc, pod warunkiem zapłaty w wysokości dwóch tysięcy koron. Mare przystaje na umowę, mimo braku pieniędzy. Wizyta w Summerton Dziewczyna prosi swą młodszą siostrę o pomoc w zdobyciu pieniędzy. Razem wyruszają do Summerton, gdzie Mare ma zamiar okraść paru Srebrnych. Plan jednak nie powodzi się, gdyż na monitorach jest akurat puszczany serwis informacyjny. Reporterka obwieszcza, że w stolicy, Archeonie, doszło do zamachu terrorystycznego. Srebrni przez chwilę podejrzewają Lakelandczyków, mieszkańców państwa, które od lat prowadzi z Nortą wojnę. Spikerka chwilę później dodaje, że do zamachu bombowego przyznała się pewna organizacja, zwana Szkarłatną Gwardią. Zostaje puszczone nagranie, na którym Mare rozpoznaje Farley. Przywódczyni Szkarłatnej Gwardii mówi, że organizacja walczy o wolność i równość, i że czas Srebrnych dobiega końca. Na końcu dodaje: ''"Powstaniemy! Czerwoni niczym świt." Srebrni reagują natychmiastowo. Wszyscy Czerwoni, którzy byli w pobliżu, zaczęli być wypytywani i dręczeni, niektórzy nawet zabijani. Mare wraz z Gisą rzuca się do ucieczki. Uciekając, młodsza siostra ryzykuje i sięga do kieszeni jednego ze Srebrnych. Niestety człowiek zauważa ją i wzywa strażnika, który karze Gise miażdżąc jej rękę. Spotkanie Cala Mare ucieka z miejsca, po czym udaję się do gościńca. Okrada tam kilka osób, dopóki jedna z nich - Cal - ją nakrywa. Ku jej zdumieniu, nie próbuje wołać strażników. Zamiast tego wypytuje ją o jej życie. Kiedy Czerwona wyznaje mu prawdę, chłopak daje jej tetrachę i odprowadza ją do domu. Siedemnastolatka wraca do domu, gdzie przeprasza ojca, że uciekła. Służba w pałacu Kolejnego dnia, do jej domu przychodzą strażnicy, wraz z kobieta zwaną Walsh. Rodzina myśli, że przyszli ukarać Mare. Dziewczyna posłusznie jedzie z nimi, jak się okazuje, do Palatium Słońca w Summerton. Walsh, która należy do królewskiej służby tłumaczy jej, że dostała posadę w pałacu. Mare domyślając się, że to zasługa Cala chce mu podziękować, lecz nie może go znaleźć wśród służby. Królewska Próba Mare dostaje służbę na Królewskiej Próbie. Ma za zadanie sprzątać i usługiwać Srebrnym ze Szlachetnych Domów. Gdy pojawia się rodzina królewska, dziewczyna rozpoznaje w księciu Cala. Na arenie po kolei pojawiają się dziewczęta rywalizujące o koronę. Jedna z nich, Evangeline, swoją mocą przechyla loże, na której akurat znajduję się Mare. Czerwona spada wprost na elektryczne pole ochronne. Błyskawice porażają ją prądem, lecz nie robią jej żadnej krzywdy. Zaskoczona Evangeline ciska w Mare chmurą ostrych metalowych odłamków, ta jednak odparowuje atak, wystrzeliwując ze swych rąk błyskawicę. Na sali zapanowuje ogólne zdumienie, król wzywa straże. Mare rzuca się do ucieczki, lecz szybko zostaje złapana. Nowa tożsamość Mare wybudza się ze złych snów. Znajduję się w celi, a przed nią stoi królowa Elara. Królowa siłą umysłu zmusza ją do posłuszeństwa. Mare domyśla się, że jest ona Szeptaczką i to właśnie ona wdarła się do jej umysłu powodując koszmary. Odbywają ze sobą krótką rozmowę, po czym Srebrna odchodzi. Jakiś czas później za kratami pojawią się strażnik. Przedstawia się jako Lucas Samos. Mężczyzna zaprowadza ją do królewskiej rodziny. Tyberiasz oznajmią jej, że po tym co zrobiła nigdy nie zazna spokoju. Odtąd musi udawać Mareeną Tytaniusz, Srebrną potomkinią Szlachetnego Domu, która w przyszłości ma zostać księżniczką Norty, wychodząc za księcia Mavena. Mare przystaje na to, prosząc tylko o powrót swych braci z wojny i pozostanie jej przyjaciela Kilorna w domu. Życie w zamku Życie Mare wywraca się o 180 stopni. Musi trzymać się teraz dokładnego planu zajęć, uczyć protokołu i chodzić na lekcje. Zaprzyjaźnia się także ze swym nauczycielem, Julianem. Różni się on od innych Srebrnych i choć wiem o tym, kim tak naprawdę jest Mare, nie zamierza tego wyjawiać. Uczy ją panować nad swą mocą i zrozumieć ją. Dziewczyna musi znosić także spotkania z członkami Szlachetnych Domów, a niektórzy z nich nie ufają wszystkim słowom królowej. Wizyta w domu Mare i Maven powoli się do siebie zbliżają. Książę widząc, że jest jej trudno, postanawia pomóc. Prosi Cala, aby ten zabrał ją do domu, by mogła zobaczyć rodzinę. Cal ostatecznie zgadza się i jedzie razem z Mare do Pali. W domu zastaje śpiącą rodzinę. Dziewczyna budzi wszystkich i kłamie opowiadając o posadzie w pałacu. Wszystko jednak się zmienia, gdy dowiaduje się o śmierci Shade'a. Mare, nie umiejąc nad sobą zapanować ujawnia swą moc. Uspokaja ją dopiero pojawienie się Kilorna. Wiedząc, że nie ma sensu dalej ich okłamywać, wyjawia całą prawdę. Rodzina jednak szybko musi się rozstać. Mare postanawia odwiedzić jeszcze Willa. Mówi mu że chce przyłączyć się do Szkarłatnej Gwardii. Szkarłatna Gwardia Następnego dnia w pokoju przyszłej księżniczki pojawia się Walsh. Służąca wymawia tylko bezgłośnie "Powstaniemy, Czerwoni niczym świt", wciska w jej rękę filiżankę i odchodzi. Mare zagląda do naczynia i znajduje w nim krótką wiadomość o treści: Północ. ''Tydzień później o północy w całym pałacu gaśnie prąd. Mare wiedząc co to oznacza, wychodzi na korytarz. Razem z Walsh idzie do oranżerii, gdzie czeka już na nie Farley. Niespodziewanie wkrótce pojawia się także Maven. Tłumaczy, że chcę wstąpić do Szkarłatnej Gwardii. Farley każe mu przysiąc na swoje barwy, po czym wita go w Gwardii. Razem postanawiają wziąć za swój cel nadchodzący bal. Na koniec Mare prosi Farley, aby nie pozwoliła Kilornowi wstąpić do Gwardii. Wtedy jeden z gwardzistów wysuwa się do przodu, dziewczyna poznaje w nim swojego przyjaciela. Wściekła Mare zarzuca mu, że to co dla niego zrobiła nic dla niego nie znaczy i odchodzi bez pożegnania. Trening W tym samym czasie Mare zaczyna chodzić też na treningi prowadzone przez Arvena. Choć na pierwszych z nich nie wychodzi jej najlepiej, po jakimś czasie czuje się tam coraz pewniej. Pewnego dnia trening różni się od pozostałych, tym razem mają za zadanie walczyć przeciwko sobie. Trener dobiera w parę Evangeline i Androsa, jednak ta nie zgadza się na to i wyzywa na pojedynek Mare. Mimo protestów jej i Mavena, dziewczyna ostatecznie wychodzi na arenę. Mare wykonuje pierwszy ruch i uderza błyskawicą przeciwniczkę, lecz ta nic sobie z tego nie robi. Żeleźczyni tworzy z kawałków metalu stwory przypominające pająki. Choć walka wydaję się wyrównana, po chwili jeden z pająków rzuca się na Mare i rozcina jej twarz. Ranę wypełnia czerwona krew. Chwilę potem ognisty pocisk uderza metalowego potwora i z rzuca go z dziewczyny. Nadbiega Maven i wyprowadza ją z sali. Razem idą do Juliana. Nauczyciel wzywa Sarę Skonos, uzdrowicielka ciała, aby ta uleczyła Mare. Bal Nadchodzi bal. Mare robi się przykro, gdy widzi osoby, które mają zaraz zginąć. Maven przekonuje ją jednak, że tak musi być. Chwilę później znajdują Kilorna, przebranego za służącego. Daje im znak, że wszystko już gotowe. Padają cztery strzały, a Mare wyłącza światło, aby dać Szkarłatnej Gwardii czas na ucieczkę. Strażnicy ruszają w pościg, a Mare wychodzi z Lucasem z sali. Oznajmia jej on, że po strzałach wybuchła także bomba. Mare martwi się, gdyż nie było tego w planie. Lucas zaprowadza ją do schronu, gdzie znajduje się już rodzina królewska. Chwilę później pojawia się także Cal, który każe jej iść ze sobą. Idą do celi, w których uwięzieni są Walsh, Tristan, Farley i Kilorn. Strażnicy na oczach Mare torturują ich, aby wydobyć jakieś informację. Później pojawia się Ptolemejusz i zabija Tristana. Kiedy obraca się do Kilorna, Mare poraża go prądem i tłumaczy, że muszą ich zmusić najpierw do gadania. Maven proponuje by jutro się nimi zająć. Ucieczka więźniów Mare chce uwolnić więźniów i zwraca się o pomoc do Juliana. Nauczyciel, choć wścieka się na Mare, decyduję się pomóc jej. Razem z Lucasem, dzięki pieśni posłusznym Julianowi, idą do lochów. Wartownicy po krótkim namyślę wpuszczają ich. Pierwsze co robi Mare, to pyta się Gwardii o bombę, oni jednak tłumaczą, że do nie był ich plan. Julian każe Lucasowi otworzyć cele, aby wypuścić więźniów. Mare wzywa jedną z wartowniczek, która również staje się posłuszna Pieśniarzowi. Wzywa ona kolejnego wartownika i zasypia. Julian znów powtarza swą sztuczkę. Pozostali wartownicy jednak są bardziej podejrzliwi. Mare poraża jednego z nich, a ta w zamian ją postrzela. Dziewczyna jednak szybko zostaje uzdrowiona, a Szkarłatna Gwardia ucieka z pałacu. Wyjazd Następnego dnia Mare budzą pokojówki pakujące jej rzeczy. Okazuję się, że wszyscy wyruszają do Archeonu. Dziewczyna przed wyjazdem postanawia odwiedzić Juliana. Nauczyciel oznajmia jej, że dostał pracę w Delphie przy porządkowaniu starych tekstów, więc nie będzie mógł wyjechać z nimi do stolicy. Mare rozpoznaje jego kłamstwo i domyśla się, że Julian musi odejść. Na statku Maven informuję ją, że w lochach znaleziono czerwoną krew i wkrótce będzie wiadomo do kogo ona należała. Mare przyznaję się, że była to jej krew. Książę całuje ją i obiecuje, że zajmie się tym. Później razem idą na taras widokowy, skąd widać akurat rodzinną wioskę Mare, Pale. Na brzegu stoją wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski. Okazuję się, że król wydał rozkaz, by wszyscy podziwiali ich statek. Statek dalej mija Czerwone wioski, miasta oraz Zielone Nadbrzeże aż w końcu dociera do Szarego Miasta. Maven mówi jej, że jej to miasto zamieszkane przez techników, ludzi, którzy robią dla nich niemal wszystko. Mare mówi sobie, że musi spróbować coś dla nich zrobić. Przybycie do Archeonu W końcu docierają do Archeonu. Na Placu Cezara Mare musi wygłosić przemówienie. Czytając tekst z kartki, mówi o łasce, którą okazują Srebrni i ich sprawiedliwym traktowaniu wobec Czerwonych. Ogłasza także nowe Środki Bezpieczeństwa, mające na celu zlikwidowanie i opanowanie ''choroby zwanej Szkarłatną Gwardią. Później, w swym pałacowym pokoju, Mare znajduje ukryty prezent od Juliana. Jest to książka pełna nazwisk Czerwonych żołnierzy. Nauczyciel wyjaśnia w niej, że we krwi tych osób znalazł identyczny znacznik, jak we krwi Mare. Wyróżnia on ich spośród innych i czyni silniejszymi od wszystkich Czerwonych i Srebrnych. Do książki dołączona jest także pełna lista osób posiadających mutację . Julian pisze, że radzi jej przekazać ją komuś zaufanemu, znaleźć pozostałych i wyszkolić ich. Niedługo potem dziewczyna, będąc w jednym z pomieszczeń pałacu, natyka się na Cala. Książę pyta się jej dlaczego jest na niego zła. Mare nie chcę z nim rozmawiać. Nagle Cal wspomina o Julianie, mówi, że pomógł mu zniknąć, ale królowa i tak wkrótce go znajdzie. Miasto Ruin Maven pokazuje Mare miasto. W pewnym momencie do dziewczyny podchodzi mały chłopiec i wręcza jej zwiniętą kartkę. Mare otwiera wiadomość, która głosi "Teatr Hexaprin. Popołudniowe przedstawienie. Najlepsze miejsca." Razem z Maven udają się do teatru. Zajmują wyznaczone miejsca, a chwilę później deska w suficie przesuwa się i ich oczom ukazuję się Will Pukawka. Idą razem tunelem, aż docierają do podziemnych torów. Tam, w pociągu, czeka już na nich Farley. Wsiadają do maszyny, a Farley oznajmia im, że zmierzają na południe. Maven natychmiast protestuje, mówiąc, że południe jest napromieniowane i każe Mare zatrzymać pociąg. Pociąg jednak sam zatrzymuję się, a przywódczyni Szkarłatnej Gwardii wyjaśnia im, że detektory Srebrnych nie działają prawidłowo. Ostatecznie wszyscy wychodzą na zewnątrz, a ich oczom ukazuję się zniszczone miasto - Naercey. Udają się razem do starej kawiarni, gdzie czeka już też Kilorn. Członkowie Gwardii rozmawiają o nowych Środkach Bezpieczeństwa. Mare przekazuję także Farley listę od Juliana, lecz Maven mówi, że nie mają czasu odszukać wszystkich osób i proponuję zamach stanu. Złapanie Walsh Mare i Maven wracają do Archeonu. W jednej z pałacowych sal zebrali się arystokraci wraz z parą królewską i Calem. Okazuje się, że Srebrni złapali Walsh, gdy ta śledziła ich w tunelach. Elara zamierza przesłuchać członkinię Szkarłatnej Gwardii, lecz ta, zanim ktokolwiek zdąża zareagować, bierze tabletkę z trucizną, popełniając tym samobójstwo. Po tym zdarzeniu Mare rozmawia z Calem. Mówi jej on, że zginęła lepszą śmiercią niż oni by jej zadali - trafienie do Kościnca. Zamach Nadszedł dzień zamachu. Mare budzi się nad ranem, wyłącza kamery i idzie po Mavena. Razem wychodzą na zewnątrz i udają się w wyznaczone miejsce. Chwilę później pojawia się także Falsh. Na jej znak Czerwoni wysadzają most łączący zachodni Archeon z resztą stolicy. Zjawiają się strażnicy oraz Cal. Mare woła go. Książę każe jej wracać do pałacu. Mare jednak mówi mu, żeby postawił się ojcu, dołączył do niej i wyzwolił ludzi. Wyznaje mu też, że to jej krew znaleziono w celach, więc gdy inni dowiedzą się o tym, zabiją ją. Cal jest na nią wściekły, pyta się jej ile osób zdradziła i zabiła. Narasta w nim ogień, lecz Mare poraża ich oboje błyskawicą. W tym samym czasie Maven każe Farley uciekać. Cal jednak jest szybszy. Krzyczy do swych żołnierzy, a oni ruszają do kanałów, w których ukrywa się Szkarłatna Gwardia. Mare i Maven zostają pojmani przez Arvena, który wycisza ich moce. Zdrada Żołnierze prowadzą ich do króla. Cal oznajmia mu, że obaj od dawna w tym uczestniczyli. Maven wyznaje swojemu ojcu, że pomógł zaplanować zamach i wyznaczył cele na balu. Tyberiasz oskarża Mare, że odebrała mu syna. Nagle Elara przejmuję kontrole na Calem i Tyberiaszem. Mare mówi królowej, by ta uratowała Mavena i nie przejmowała się nią. Elara śmieję się i mówi, że nie przejmuje się nią wcale, a jej lojalność wobec jej syna jest naprawdę ujmująca. Maven odzyskuje swoją moc i z łatwością rozrywa łańcuchy na swych rękach. Nad Mare jednak nadal panuje Arven. Dziewczyna nic z tego nie rozumie. Prosi księcia aby pomógł jej wstać, lecz ten odmawia. Mare w końcu domyśla się, że chłopak wykorzystał ją. Nagle, sterowany myślą Elary, Cal wstaje i rusza w stronę ojca. Chwyta miecz i zabija króla. Elara zaczyna płakać i rozpaczać nad ciałem króla. Wtedy Mare słyszy pstryknięcie kamer. Rozumie, że wszystko to zostało ustawione. Nagle moc dziewczyny wraca. Mare chwyta Cala i razem rzucają się do ucieczki. Wkrótce jednak natrafiają na strażników, którzy ich aresztują. Szklany Miecz Mare oszukana i zraniona przez Mavena, ostro trzyma się słów Juliana "Każdy może zdradzić każdego". Nie ufa nikomu, a poznane osoby uważa z podejrzane. Razem z Farley, Calem, Shadem i Kilornem ucieka z Klinu z rąk Pułkownika Farley'a - ojca Diany. Wyruszają Panterą - samolotem na poszukiwanie innych Nowych Krwi. Na początku znajdują Niksa, mężczyznę zniszczonego przez życie, który zgadza się dołączyć do Gwardii. Druga w kolejce jest Ada - bystra i inteligentna. Natrafiają również na innych Nowych. Razem z Nowymi i Czerwonymi włamują się do więzienia w Corros, gdzie ocalają 300 Nowych oraz więźniów politycznych - Srebrnych. Zaskakująco życie Mare ocala Ara Iral, broniąc ją przez zamachem Źelaźca. Od tego samego człowieka ginie jej starszy brat. W tym samym czasie swoją błyskawica zabija przebywającą w Corros królową. Gdy dolatują na Klin Mare jest załamana utratą brata. Razem z rodziną udaje się później na jego pogrzeb. Pod koniec książki Mare, żeby ocalić przed śmiercią swoich przyjaciół, zawiera układ z Mavenem. Ona w zamian za życie tych ludzi. Młody król przystaje na tę propozycję. Epilog kończy się kiedy Mare składa ukłon królowi, mając założoną obrożę i smycz. Wygląd Mare ma brązowe matowe włosy, brązowe oczy i śniadą cerę. Jest chuda i niska. Przez przepracowanie na jej głowie pojawiły się siwe pasemka. Na uchu nosi cztery kolczyki: różowy, czerwony, fioletowy (od braci) i zielony (od Kilorna). Po "Szklanym mieczu" pod jej obojczykiem widnieje niezgrabna literka "M" wypalona przez Mavena, a na jej plecach jest blizna w kształcie błyskawicy. Charakter Mare jest dosyć opryskliwa i nierzadko bywa niemiła. Dba i chroni osoby, które kocha. Umiejętności Pomimo tego, że krew Mare jest czerwona, posiada ona nadnaturalne moce. Potrafi wytwarzać i kontrolować energię elektryczną. Relacje 'Rodzice '- Mare kochała swych rodziców, lecz cierpiała, gdyż wypominali jej to, że nie jest jak Gisa. [[Gisa Barrow|'''Gisa]]' '- Mare nie znosiła tego, że nie mogła się zmienić i być jak ona: cicha, zdolna i ładna. Jednak pomimo tego kochała ją i obwiniała się za złamanie jej ręki. [[Tyberiasz Calore VII|'Cal']]' '- Jej relacje z Calem są trudne. Są w sobie zakochani. Wspólnie obiecali sobie siebie wzajemnie nie rozpraszać. [[Maven Calore|'Maven']]' '- Maven i Mare byli ze sobą zaręczeni. W ''Czerwonej Królowej'' byli przyjaciółmi i dzielili się nawzajem sekretami. Maven dołączył do Szkarłatnej Gwardii, by pomóc Mare uzyskać równość dla Czerwonych. Wkrótce po ich pocałunku wplątują się w krótki romans, który kończy się w chwili odkrycia dwulicowości Mavena. Po jego zdradzie, straciła zaufanie do wszystkich ludzi dookoła i poprzysięgła, że go zabije. W Szklanym Mieczu ''Mare stara się zapomnieć o tym dobrym i miłym Mavenie, którego znała. Często wykazuję dalsze przywiązanie do niego, chociażby zamyślając się o nim i nie wyrzucając listów, napisanych przez niego, z ostrzeżeniami. [[Kilorn Warren|'Kilorn']]' '- jest on najlepszym przyjacielem Mare od dzieciństwa. Często się ze sobą przedrzeźniają. Często mówi teksty nieodpowiednie do sytuacji, czym denerwuję dziewczynę. Mare jest świadoma uczuć jakie darzy ją Kilorn, lecz nie potrafi go odwzajemnić. Kiedyś myślała o tym jak się ułoży jej życie gdyby wyszła z niego. 'Shade '- Mare bardzo kocha swojego brata, była zrozpaczona gdy dowiedziała się o jego śmierci, za dezercję. Gdy spotkała go będącego razem ze Szkarłatna Gwardią, myślała, że umarła. W Szklanym Mieczu brat ochrania ją przy każdej okazji. Gdy próbuje zabrać ją do Pantery, zostaje ugodzony żelaznym odłamkiem prosto w serce przez Ptolemejusza Samosa. 'Farley '- Mare i Farley całkiem dobrze się dogadują i mogą nazwać siebie koleżankami. 'Julian '''- Mare bardzo lubi swojego nauczyciela, traktuje go jak dobrego przyjaciela. Jest gotowa zaryzykować życie by wyciągnąć Nowych, jego, Sarę i Srebrnych z więzienia Corros. Kategoria:Barrow Kategoria:Czerwoni Kategoria:Szkarłatna Gwardia Kategoria:Nowa Krew